Me and Charlie Talking
by allofthesestars
Summary: Based off "Me and Charlie Talking" by Miranda Lambert. What if Charlie had a childhood friend that he spent all of his summers with? Meet Eleanor Worthington, Charlie's childhood friend. OneShot CharliexOC


"Me and Charlie Talking"

Summary: What if Charlie had a childhood friend that he spent all of his summers with? Meet Eleanor Worthington, Charlie's childhood friend.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. I always thought of Charlie having a girl, despite what J.K Rowling said. I had trouble putting into in to a full-fledged story but I absolutely love this cute one-shot.

* * *

1982

Charlie was brave. That could also be described as reckless. He climbed trees a little too high or ran a little too fast but that was Charlie. And I loved him with all of my heart. Looking back now, I realized it was a childhood love but it was still real.

One day, we were walking in the woods behind my house. We thought we knew everything, just like most ten year olds. He was holding my hand as we made our way to the older tree house that my dad had built when he was younger.

"Let's get married." He suddenly declared.

"My mum told me that I couldn't get married till I was 18." I told him.

"I'll wait for you." He smiled and oh what a brilliant smile it was. He kissed my mouth quickly. All we ever did was short and sweet kisses but they were Charlie's kisses.

As the summer started coming to a close, I got my Hogwarts letter. I couldn't describe my level of happiness. It was only escalated when I found out that Charlie was magical as well.

When we got to Hogwarts, I was sorted in Hufflepuff and he went to Gryffindor. We did our best to stay in contact but we both made new friends. Despite this, we always spent our summers together.

* * *

August 30, 1990

"I want to work with dragons." Charlie declared. We were still best friends and he was still the guy I wanted to marry.

"But there are no dragons here in England." I stated, confused.

"Romania." All it took was one word to make me realize that this wasn't gonna be how I dreamed it to be. My dream was to be a Healer at St. Mungo's and make a difference. "We'll make it." Charlie chastely kissed me. It reminded me of the kisses we used to share as ten year olds.

Our seventh year at Hogwarts flew by like the blink of the eye. Charlie stood by his choice to go to Romania to work and study with dragons like I stood by my decision to enroll in the Healer program at St. Mungo's.

* * *

July 1st, 1991

Me and Charlie were sitting up in that old treehouse for what I knew would be the last time. He was leaving for Romania tomorrow and wouldn't be back till Christmas time.

"Charlie, you know I love you." I stated.

"Ellie, you know I love you too." He smiled. I took a deep breath.

"We've been friends for over ten years and there is no one else in the world that I want to share this with." He looked thoroughly confused until I kissed him and starting messing with the hem of his right.

He pulled away. "Are you sure?" I quickly nodded, not trusting my voice.

Charlie lifted up his arms, allowing me to pull his shirt up. The years of Quidditch had done him good. He smirked when he caught me just staring at him. He kissed my neck softly as he pulled my sundress up. I couldn't stop the moan that came out. His smirk grew even bigger.

I never regretted what happened next. it was everything that I had hoped it to be. While it was slightly uncomfortable at first, Charlie had a way being gentle that made up for it. All of my favorite memories came from being up in that old treehouse.

* * *

Letters came and went to Romania. I told him about what was happening in Healer training and he told me about his adventures with the different dragons. As the months went on, the letters became fewer and fewer. Finally, two years after he left, the letters stopped completely.

I'll never forget about my experiences with Charlie. He brought life to my small world. And even though we didn't keep in touch, a part of my heart would always be Charlie's.

* * *

Me and Charlie boy used to go walking, sittin' in the woods behind my house  
When being lovers meant a stolen kiss and holding hands with nobody else around  
Charlie said he wanted to get married but we were only ten so we'd have to wait  
He said we'd never let our love run dry like so many do these days

So you treat your love like a firefly, like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh, promises were made when we'd go walkin', that's just me and Charlie talking

Charlie always said he'd like to leave here, so he turned eighteen and he left our sleepy town  
Letters came and went and I kept waiting for Charlie to come back and bring the life he'd found  
Funny how time and distance change you the road you take don't always lead you home  
You can start a love with good intentions and then you look up and it's gone

So you treat your love like a firefly like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh, promises were made when we were walking that's just me and Charlie talking

Now and then I sometimes think of Charlie and how we thought we new it all back then  
Now I'd give anything to feel love from a child's heart again

So you treat your love like a firefly like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh, promises were made when we were walking that's just me and Charlie talking


End file.
